Naruto the Master Puppeteer
by Ten-Tailed Dragon
Summary: Naruto enjoys his strange his imagination, but what happens when a certain redhead lets some of his imagination out, and in the strangest way? Total anarchy of course! Multiple pairings, Puppeteer Naruto, Strong! Naruto, Mokuton Puppet, Nice Kurama, Magnet Release Naruto (No puppet needed) lemons, and gore. NaruxSamui NaruxAnko
1. Prologue-Naruto the Master Puppeteer

Note(s): This is my first story.

The pairings are undecided but it will not be the pink haired ban- I mean Sakura, Hinata (maybe), and Ino.

Sasori is pretty much OC/OOC just so you know.

I would actually appreciate criticism and hope you leave reviews on how I can fix my stories, BUT DON'T BE A AN ASS AND LEAVE TROLL COMMENTS!

Last thing, I will most likely post everyday but every other day if I write another story, so don't expect weeks in between each chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did Naruto would actually act like a ninja and not like a monkey in a "kill me" orange jumpsuit (Naruto: "HEY!")

Now we begin … MWHAHAHAHAHA! ... (cough) … sorry about that.

'Human thinking'

"Human talking"

**"Bijuu talking"**

**'Bijuu thinking'**

**Naruto the Master Puppeteer**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto Uzumaki was always a creative kid and enjoyed the idea of monsters, demons, and angels (might seem random but you will see the importance of it later) throughout his childhood, but alas nobody knew because no one truly cared enough to learn more about him or be his friend, and Naruto was desperate for friends or even somebody who acknowledged him with something more than scorn, and that day came when he met a strange red head who unknowingly changed the world that day.

CRASH! "Get the demon!" was the general roar of words that came from the mob that was rampaging after a child. "What did I ever do you to you assholes!?" came the reply from the child they were chasing. Of course he got no answer but it sure seemed that the mob was getting even more pissed at the 'insult' to them.

The child ran and ducked through every area he went through but there were sensors in the mob so they found him easily. Eventually they caught him and Naruto can say it was the worst beating so far.

They stabbed him with pitchforks, cut deep with kunai, made him a pincushion with senbon and shuriken, crucified him with knives, broke bones with fists and blunt weapons, and to finish it they cauterized the wounds with torches and Katon jutsu.

The ecstatic and enraged (if that's possible) villagers took the fact they injured the 'demon' positively and decided to 'purge' the 'demon child', as this was about to happen multiple things were happening, 1) spikes impaled most of the mob, 2) a red headed teenager came from the roof tops and took Naruto off his improvised crucifix, and 3) multiple senbon laced with deadly neurotoxins were released and quickly took out the rest of the mob.

**XXXXXXXXX (20 minutes earlier) XXXXXXXXX**

Sasori was on his way to Konoha to steal the much wanted chakra conductive wood from the Forest of Death that was easily the most wanted thing buy puppeteers everywhere, and also test his stealth by stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. The defense was pathetic (to him), even the chakra sensing barrier was easy to get by as he can easily contain it to where it is about the amount of a fly, and he easily found the unguarded storage and took as much as he wanted, and the ANBU patrols were predictable and he managed to get in copy it, and get out in five minutes flat, but as he was leaving he came upon an enraging sight that made his blood boil. A young child being beaten and the other villagers laughing, walking by or even joining in! So Sasori took action.

He jumped down into the alley where the beating was taking place while unsealing his Sandaime Kazekage puppet and commanded it to impale the villagers with the deadly ability of Iron Sand, while he un-crucified the poor child and let the sealing tags he placed finish the foolish villagers.

**XXXXXXXXX (Present Time) XXXXXXXXX**

Sasori looked at the boy in his arms and was saddened and enraged to see he was still conscious and seemed to not feel the pain, as if he was used to it! 'Those bastards will pay, but for now I need to get him out of her-' his train of thought was cut off when red chakra emerged and started to wrap the boy in a seemingly caring way.

'A jinchuriki! Hmm, this could be fun, with those huge chakra reserves the potential is limitless, and I could always try for an apprentice, if he accepts, the time with him will be interesting to say the least.'

And that is how the start of the Master Puppeteer went.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry about how short it is, I couldn't think of a good way to start so I made it kind of short.**

**So, how was it? Please review, I accept all criticisms and try to make my material better, just no unnecessary hate.**

**Ja Ne, the Ten Tailed Dragon.**


	2. Chapter 1-Meeting and an Offer

**Not even one day has passed and I have 78 views! Thank you guys so much for that, even though this is said a lot, thank you. Also please review, it makes it so much easier to write because it means that people read what I write and I refuse to let down fans! Spread this story around so I can have a decent poll for a few things Naruto will have (i.e. his sword, summon, third pairing, and maybe a second bloodline limit. )**

**I will try to make this chapter way longer than the last one (at least 1 or 2 thousand words more. )**

**Now on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Naruto the Master Puppeteer**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke to the sound of crackling fire and the smell of cooked meat with an underlying smell of oak wood. 'Hmm … smells good ... ' Naruto opened his eyes and was met with the blurry sight of a fire with a redhead next to it.

As his vision cleared he got a more detailed look at the seemingly young male teenager. The man wore a red undershirt with close nit, fishnet armor over it, black ANBU pants with multiple pockets easily reaching double digits, and a blank midnight black coat.

As if sensing he was awake the redhead simply turned and looked at him with red eyes that had a glint of amusement and curiosity. Naruto simply asked "Who are you?" Sasori smiled. "Isn't it a common courtesy to give your own name first?" "Naruto Uzumaki" "Sasori" "Tell me Sasori-san where are we?' "We are on the border of Fire Country and Hot Water Country. Now let me ask you something gaki why have you not displayed any excitement or even fear for that matter, you have only displayed an unnatural intelligence simply through your eyes, why?" "Sasori-san, when you have been hated for as long as I have, you simply do what you can to survive and for me that was becoming as smart as I could to sate my self-preservation instincts." Sasori thought for a moment about that. 'He is right any human would do that, but why would he have to already give up his innocence? The son of one of Konoha's enemies? No they would have killed him. A jinchuriki? Seems like it, considering not many things will make you get beaten that bad."

"Gaki lift up your shirt." "Oh okay le- OH KAMI YOU'RE A PEDO AREN'T YOU!? PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME I'LL BE A GOOD BOY, NARUTO IS A GOOD BOY!" Naruto got up and started running around yelling about pedos and strange snake men that that said he wanted his body.

(In Oto)

In one of his many bases Orochimaru sneezed. His butt budd- I mean Kabuto looked behind him "Something wrong Orochimaru-sama?" "No, now start rolling de-(I am going to cut it off here before someone gets mentally scarred.)

(Back with Naruto and Sasori)

Naruto was still ranting his head off while the twitch in Sasori's eye steadily got worse until it seemed he was going to pop a blood vessel. "ENOUGH! I wanted to see your stomach for completely different reasons, not to fill some strange pedophilic desire you claim I have. Now come here." Sasori's tone left no room for argument, yet Naruto still walked forward with as much caution as possible, even pulling out a Sherlock Holmes outfit from seemingly nowhere to find any pedo intent he might have. Naruto finally made it in front of Sasori and lifted his shirt.

"Okay I'm here now what?" "Do you know what chakra is?" "Yes, but I don't know how to use most of it, but I can channel it." "Good, do so." Naruto complied and wondered why he wanted him to channel chakra until the big seal appeared on his navel. Naruto recoiled in shock and the seal disappeared. Sasori started mumbling for a few seconds before he finally said "It seems that my suspicions were correct." "What suspicions what the hell was that thing!?" "It seems that you are a jinchuriki and that was the seal that holds the Kyuubi." "That's impossible the Yondaime killed it six years ago on my birthday!" "I am going to explain how this is possible but stop yelling." Naruto nodded and chuckled sheepishly. "No tailed beast can be killed, they are just masses of chakra given sentience, so the only way to defeat them is to seal them, but from the Rokubi and above they need to be sealed into an infant or someone very young because of their underdeveloped chakra coils, and from what I read the Yondaime he is very noble, which leads to my next theory, that you are most likely his son, as he could not ask someone to give up their child when he could not, so he sealed into you and saved Konoha."

Naruto fell on his ass and tried to digest the information he was given. After a few minutes he spoke in a quiet voice. "So I am the Yondaime's son," "Most likely." "And with the Kyuubi sealed in me that-" "Don't even go there gaki, you are the furthest thing from a demon, and as I told you before, Kyuubi is not a demon, none of the Bijuu are, they are simply chakra given sentience."

"Okay, I'm not a demon, so what happens now?" "Ah, now that's a question I want to hear. I have two questions for you that will determine what I do with you." "Okay ask away." "First, what do you plan to do with Konoha?" Naruto sat there for a little while and finally started. "I plan to become Hokage so I can change Konoha, and from there the world." "Good answer gaki. Now second question; I am a puppeteer, a missing-nin, and a powerful ninja, and an immortal, but with my condition I cannot produce an heir, so I ask of you Naruto Uzumaki, will you become my apprentice?" Naruto stared at him like he grew a second head hearing the normally emotionless man talk with emotion before he thought about it. 'I would be trained by a powerful puppeteer!? Of course!' He would have to be an idiot to say no. 'So what if he is a missing-nin, I can just convince Jiji to let him join.' "YES! I WOULD LOVE TO!" "Volume." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry Sasori-sensei, I humbly accept your offer." Sasori smirked, time to begin the torture.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh my god, as I was writing this I got like 10 more followers, which like totally inspired me while I was writing. **

**So I got chapter 2 done so next chapter we can get onto the delectable feast of Naruto's torture.**

**Me: MMWWHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Kermit the Frog: Quickly Ms. Piggy contain him with the Cookie Net!**

**Ms. Piggy: On it Kermit, Cookie Net Activate!**

**(Cough) Sorry about that my alternate personalities came out again.**

**Ja Ne, Ten Tailed Dragon**


	3. Chapter 2-Schedule of Hellish Training

**Seems I couldn't get a chapter out yesterday.**

**Now that it is the weekend I can work way more on this and that makes it so much easier.**

**I got caught up in homework so I did this chapter quick, so that sucks. But now that I have this awkward beginning finished I will make wayyy more interesting and long chapters from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

'Human thinking'

"Human talking"

**"Bijuu talking"**

**'Bijuu thinking'**

**Naruto the Master Puppeteer**

**Chapter Two-Training and an Ass-Whoopin'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasori sat on a log a few feet away from Naruto's sleeping form with his chin in the back of his chin and both of his legs folded in a meditation pose, and silently pondered how he was going to train the exuberant blonde.

First, he needed to know his parentage, and see if he had any special things he needed to train, such as a possible bloodline, so he was going to have to sneak into the Leaf Village and see if he could find all of Naruto's blood relatives, besides his father but still even then that was just a theory, but it was going to be disappointing if his mother was an average shinobi, worse if it was a civilian.

Sasori shook his head free of those thoughts 'It would do me no good to worry about something so pathetic, if I am worried about chakra reserves the Kyuubi will make sure they are massive.'

Sasori stood up and wiped the non-existent dust from his pants and walked over to Naruto's slumbering body and simply stared at it for a few minutes, and then he took out a vial and needle, and injected it into Naruto's forearm. He looked at Naruto and saw he stirred but didn't wake up so he left towards Konoha.

**XXXXXXXX** (Morning)** XXXXXXXXXX**

After a night of sleep and imagining about what training was going to be like, Sasori woke Naruto up at six in the morning which caused a surprisingly large amount of cursing and muttering about sensei's that ruin precious time. "What are we going to do for training today sensei?" After a few moments of silence Naruto turned to Sasori for an answer but saw that he was in deep thought.

Naruto was about to speak but suddenly Sasori stood up and went to grab a few pieces of paper. He remained silent and just quietly wrote what he was writing in an awkward silence, at least Naruto thought so, and again Naruto was going to speak but Sasori turned and spoke for the first time that morning.

"Naruto, you are probably going to hate me for this, but as long as I get you through my training regime, I can honestly say that I will have trained the strongest all-around puppeteer to live."

"Don't worry sensei I won't ever be able to hate you." "Naruto look at the regime." "Okay sensei but…" Naruto trailed off as he saw his schedule.

**Training Schedule**

**4 a.m.-Morning Workout (500 push-ups, 20 laps with weight, 500 crunches, 500 squats, 500 upside down crunches, etc.) Will go up with time.**

**6 a.m.-Breakfast **

**6:30 a.m.-Chakra Control**

**9 a.m.-Puppet Design**

**11 a.m.-Fuinjutsu Training**

**1 p.m.-Sparring**

**2 p.m.-Ninjutsu Training**

**5 p.m.-Taijutsu Training**

**8 p.m.-Night Workout (500 push-ups, 20 laps with weight, 500 crunches, 500 squats, 500 upside down crunches, etc.) Will go up with time.**

**10 p.m.-Chakra Control**

**12 p.m.-Sleep**

"How do you expect me to do this!?" Naruto yelled with disbelief clear in his voice. "Naruto, last night I went to Konoha and took your inheritance, from both clans." "What do you mean both clans, and what does that have to do with it!?" Sasori looked at him with pity. "Naruto, I discovered the Yondaime is your father, and while that is important, Your mom is from the Uzumaki clan who were known for their Fuinjutsu, massive chakra reserves, and their massive amounts of stamina, which you have, and I am positive that the Kyuubi will amplify all of your perks, so I made a schedule that will truly test your stamina and will easily make you as strong as I can as long as I continue to make the exercise harder and up the level on your resistance and gravity seals."

Naruto gulped as he finally completely registered all that he would have to, and he started trembling.

"O-Okay sensei I'll try to finish and make you proud." "Good Naruto now let us begin."

Naruto would look back on the years he followed this and honestly say that this was the definition of a physical Hell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Short chapter I know, but now I can get into the parts I have been thinking about for a while.**

**Also my poll for Naruto's sword is up and I have thought of a way to implement them so don't worry about that.**

**Ja Ne, Ten Tailed Dragon**


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting with Kurama

**Sorry for the wait guys but homework is a bitch. I have two polls up and the poll for Naruto's Sword is going to end on April 10****th**** at three pm in Mountain Daylight Time. A few more polls will be up so look for them! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Naruto the Master Puppeteer**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had mixed feelings about his sensei right now. He was debating whether to hate him or be thankful to the man for his training. While it was hell, it was useful and he could honestly say that in just two years he was low-Jonin with all of his skills, and while that might not seem like much, considering he was ten it was really impressive. And he still had four years left! Oh hell yeah Naruto Uzumaki was going to be a real ass-kicking puppeteer!

He has learned some amazing things that he didn't think he would be capable of ever! He discovered his bloodline one year ago. It was the famed Magnet Release and it had to be one of the most helpful bloodlines ever!

**XXXXXXXXX (One Year Ago) XXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto was walking through a mountain range near Iwa and for the one-millionth time he asked "Are we there yet!" Sasori was getting to the limits of his patience with this gaki and he was going to make unlocking his Magnet Release that much more painful because of it._

_Naruto was going to ask for the one-million first time but he got an unnaturally cold chill down his spine and he shivered violently. He turned and immediately realized why. Sasori had a smile so evil on his face the Shinigami would have shivered._

_Naruto shivered again and just looked ahead. After another hour of writing they stopped at, what looked like to Naruto, a bottomless abyss. It was huge, thirty meters across and who knows how deep!_

"_Sensei, what are we doing here?"_

"_We are going to unlock your bloodline and maybe call upon Kyuubi's chakra." _

"_How are we going to do that?"_

"_By pushing you off the cliff of course!" _

_Sasori looked at him with a cheeky grin-before pushing him off and smiling like a loon._

_As Naruto fell he screamed "GOD DAMNIT ALL!"_

_Naruto tried to stick to the wall with chakra but his chakra seemed to repel off of it. Suddenly there was a tug in the back of his mind and he was quickly pulled into his mindscape. The feeling of entering your mindscape is strange, if you were to ask Tobirama Senju or Minato Namikaze what it felt like they would say it was like using the Hiraishin, one second your outside and the next your somewhere completely different instantly._

_Naruto wondered where he was for a total of three seconds before his analytical mind kicked in and he realized this was his mindscape, the thing he could never access with meditation before-hand._

_Naruto looked around and concluded-no pun intended "This place stinks." Indeed it did because it was a sewer and he was floating in unknown substance that he hoped wasn't a mind form of piss._

_He stood up and tried to figure out which way to go until he heard a chuckle __**"Come here boy, we have much to discuss." **__Naruto was startled until he realized that it was Kyuubi that spoke. Naruto followed the voice and he eventually found an opening with a very large amount of light flooding from it._

_He walked through the doorway and laid his eyes upon a massive gate, bigger than any building, with flimsy piece of paper with the kanji for "Seal" on it. And behind it was the biggest creature he had ever seen. Kyuubi seemed to read his thoughts and he gave a large smile, while it was supposed to be nice, it looked extremely vicious. __**"So this is my jailor, at least you seem decent." **__Naruto didn't know if that was a compliment but he didn't to insult Kyuubi so he smiled. "Thank you Kyuubi-san." Sasori had drilled manners and self-control into his head so he wouldn't be so loud all the time._

"_**Boy I'll be frank, I'm going to die," **__Naruto was about to cut him off but he quickly silenced him. __**"I am going to die, but not for a few years, I will not go out without leaving an even larger mark on the world than I already have. I am going to explain this as best as I can, so listen and don't interrupt." **__Naruto nodded, but was confused at this turn of events._

"_**Your father made mistake in the sealing and it would, in simple terms, separate me from my chakra core. All the Bijuu have souls and your father accidentally messed up on one of the kanji, but with how rushed for time he was I am surprised that he didn't mess up more. One of the 'Seal' kanji was replaced with a 'Separate' kanji, which made it separate something, that something being my chakra and my soul. But before I go I will help your training, your exercises will go up from this though, I will increase your regenerative abilities to the point limbs can be re-grown after a few hours, and as such with increased regeneration, your muscles will be super-dense with enough exercise. I will unlock your latent Bloodline-Limit, which is the Magnet Release, and make it as strong as I can. And after I die, I will leave my chakra for you to use, malice free."**_

_Naruto was stunned; the Kyuubi was going to help him! He was going to be awesome!__Naruto was so happy that his self-control went out the window; he got up, ran through the bars of Kyuubi's cage, and gave his muzzle a hug. 'Wow his fur is soft!'__ "Thank you so much Kyuubi-san!" Eh, the lessons were still going anyway. __**"Kurama" **__"Nani?" __**"My name is Kurama."**__ "Oh, okay, but Kurama-san, I have a question" __**"Ask away." **__"Why did you attack Konoha?"__** "Kit sit down for this as this will be a long discussion. I have had three jinchuriki in my lifetime, Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and you. During Hashirama Senju's battle with Madara Uchiha, Madara summoned me to fight against him and controlled me with his EMS **__(This is what I will call the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan). __**During the battle I was sealed into Mito, consumed by hatred at being captured be a mere ningen, then years later I was sealed into Kushina, then I thought of it, if I was to be captured why not try my hardest to make her miserable. Then years passed with that line of thought not going anywhere, and she got pregnant with you, and on the night of your birth I was released, and how I rejoiced, then I saw that eye and I was controlled, when I came to, I was being sealed, and I tried to stab you, but your parents got in the way of my claw, and I was sealed in you, and now here we are." **__Naruto looked at the ground with his hair shadowing his eyes. Kurama looked at him with worry in his eyes, and was about to speak, but then Naruto looked up, and they showed a raging fire. "If they were so willing to sacrifice their selves for me then I shall become strong, stronger then anyone, and make them proud!" __** "Good, now let's get started." **__Kurama smirked; this was going to be fun. _

**XXXXXXXXX (End Flashback) XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto couldn't get very far with Kurama's chakra as he couldn't defeat him and tear away the malice in his chakra. But now Naruto could control five puppets; two fingers for each one. He had trained his wind affinity everyday, and still did, and could honestly say he was better than most Kage when it came to elemental manipulation, but he only knew a few jutsu for it. The thing he progressed most in was his Bloodline-Limit; Magnet Release. He had perfect control over it and he could do anything he wanted with it, and he kept at it by constantly leaking a small amount of it into the ground and collecting any metals he came across and once he had a certain amount, he sealed into a scroll with the kanji for 'Metal' on it. How much did he have? If he sold only one type of metal within his collection, he would be as rich as Gato.

As Naruto was recollecting t what he had done, Sasori was planning the next four years of Naruto's training, and he was going to make it hell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, I'm back… Sorry. School just caught up and I would have failed, I had a 17 in a class for awhile so that sucked.

Well here is your new chapter, and sorry for the slow start, and next chapter is the start of the real action, so stay tuned!

Also the poll for Naruto's sword will be closed on 6/11/2015

Also Naruto's village is a poll now.

Ja Ne, Ten-Tailed Dragon


	5. Chapter 5-Entrance

**So here is the chapter of Naruto: The Master Puppeteer I promised and I hope this chapter will satisfy your hunger for my story. I plan on updating each of my stories every one or two days, so I will update Survival next. I made a poll for each story on who to add to the small harem Naruto will have. There will only be two added to each story. That's all I have to say so enjoy the story. :)**

(4 Years after last chapter)

Naruto sighed as he walked through the forests of Hi no Kuni, a forest that was the only way to get to Konoha. Why was he going to Konoha? Because of the fucking Akatsuki! They forced his now ex-sensei to join them or they would kill him. He was out restocking their food supply when he found that stupid note.

(Flashback)

_Naruto landed in front of the seemingly innocent tree and walked up to it before biting his thumb and smearing his blood on the base of the tree. The tree shimmered a bit and he walked through it. "Sasori-sensei I'm home!" He waited a few seconds and then he started to get worried. Sasori always threw senbon at him when he yelled. He unsealed some titanium sand and he had it turn into a simple katana and he held it in front of him. He walked through the wooden hallways and searched for chakra signatures and using __**Negative Emotion Sensing**__ he found that there was no one there. He still remained cautious and he slowly walked into the first room to his right and he saw there was a note on the kitchen table. He walked towards and investigated it for any trap seals or explosive seals. He found nothing and he read the note, and what he read made his eyes narrow in anger._

_Naruto,_

_While you were gone I was contacted by an organization called the Akatsuki and I was forced to join their group. How? Their leader has the fabled Rinnegan and he destroyed half of my puppets with a single jutsu. Their organization hunts the Bijuu so I would lay low until you get stronger. I recommend you make better reinforcement seals so if you face him he will not decimate your puppets. I know you will probably refuse, but I recommend you go to Konoha and get Kurama's other half of chakra. Unfortunately you will probably have to join but I think you will do fine if the worst happens. That's all I have to say so goodbye my apprentice. Unfortunately next we see each other we will be enemies, so get stronger._

_Sasori._

_Naruto shook in anger, he would have to go to Konoha and get Kurama's other chakra half if this Rinnegan wielder was even half as powerful as Sasori said._

(Present)

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely noticed as the walls of Konoha started to appear over the tree tops. While he despised most of the village that hated him, he was fond of the Ichiraku's, and Inu-nii (you guessed it). He unsealed a tattered, gray travelling coat from a sealing scroll in a pocket inside of his coat. He looked at the massive gates and felt as he passed through the invisible chakra sensing barrier and could immediately feel an Anbu Squad travelling towards the trees surrounding trees. He slowed his pace and started walking at a sedate pace towards the entrance.

(Kotetsu and Izumo Perspective)

Izumo had just passed out and Kotetsu giggled perversely as he read Icha-Icha: Wincest! He was about to turn the page when he felt the feminine fury-filled KI (Killer Intent) and he quickly put it away in a secret drawer in between two drawers hidden with a genjutsu. He cleared his throat, slammed his hand on Izumo's head to wake him up, and said "Why hello Neko-san, how are you on this wonderful day?" Neko eyebrow twitched even more violently. Neko sighed "Hokage-sama has ordered you to escort the next person that enters through here to his office. If he resists my squad is waiting in the shadows." And with that she **Shunshined** into the trees. Kotetsu and Izumo tensed, who was so powerful that they had to be protected by an Anbu Squad? They gulped and waited in a tense silence and locked their eyes on the road. They waited for almost ten minutes and were starting to think it was a joke until they felt him. His chakra was huge! It was bigger than Hokage-sama's! They saw a grey blob appear in the distance and knew that was the source of the crazy chakra. He slowly got closer, and the sun's afternoon haze slowly disappeared from his form and the figure became clearer. Even though it wasn't much help, as all they saw of him was a thick grey cloak. It took another five minutes for him to get to the gate and with the tension in the air it made it feel like an eternity. He walked up and Izumo spoke up "Halt! Hokage-sama has ordered that you be taken directly to him!" The man sighed, then he smirked.

(Naruto Perspective)

Naruto continued smirking as he started his response "Oh, and what happens if I refuse?" The gate guard responded "We will detain you and take you to him in chains." "So the almighty Konoha would take a civilian into custody when he is not a citizen?" "You're lying! With your chakra reserves you are at least a Jonin!" "Oh? Then what do these _citizen_ papers mean?" Naruto unsealed some papers and handed them the papers. The gate guards looked at him in shock. "Sorry about that sir. We meant to say the Hokage wishes to have a meeting with you." Naruto looked at him for a second before saying in a chipper voice "Sure why not?" The guards looked at him before shrugging and deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Then please go with my companion Izumo here." Izumo looked like he was about to argue until he saw the serious look on Kotetsu's face. He nodded and started walking towards the Hokage Tower while motioning for Naruto to follow. Naruto followed and the two walked in a tense silence, well for one of them at least. It took about half an hour to reach the massive building. They continued on into the building and they walked until they reach a lady sitting behind a desk. Izumo cleared his throat. The secretary looked up annoyed "Yes? Do you have an appointment?" "Hokage-sama requested that he see this _particular _guest." The secretary's eyes widened before she nodded hurriedly and let them pass. Izumo knocked on the door and he was answered with an "Enter." They entered the room and were greeted with the sight of an elderly man sitting behind a large pile of paperwork. The Hokage smiled at the two and he dismissed Izumo "You may return to your shift." "Yes Hokage-sama." Izumo bowed and shunshined to his post.

"So it's been awhile, hasn't it…. Naruto?"

**Cliffhanger! I know it sucks but I'm already working on the chapters for this story and Survival. I know you guy's will love the chapters that I'm making so it's worth it. PM me ideas for each story if you want. Also plz review.**

**Ja Ne, Ten-Tailed Dragon**


	6. Chapter 6- First Impressions

**Chapter 6, it's happening, don't complain, enjoy, etc., etc. I only have one bad thing to say. To the guest that said my story is cliché, thank you, and I'd like to see you do better. Come. At. Me. Bro. Well that's it so enjoy. Also, should I add Hinata? It's now a poll.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So it's been awhile hasn't it…. Naruto?" "Yeah Old Man, it's been a few years since I last saw you, but back then I was but a child, now I've matured greatly." "I can tell Naruto, you seem to have an air of maturity to you. I can tell you didn't come to just chat, is there something you need help with my boy?" Naruto looked towards the Sandaime and his eyes became cold, "I came to see if I should stay in this village, I need to know if it's changed, my master told me to come here, but if this village has not changed then I will go to another village."

The Sandaime looked disappointed at this, 'There's no way he'll stay, I'm not so naïve as to believe that the villagers changed, hell they still have celebrations every weekend. Also, I wonder who this master of his is. No, I won't pry, if he decides to tell me he'll tell me. I'll just tell him the truth, he deserves to know that much.'

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you the truth about everything, your parents, and the truth about the night you were born."

"I already know about my parents Old Man, master told me about when I was younger."

The God of Shinobi was surprised for a second, 'This master of his must have spies, or he must be the reason for the alarms in the Namikaze compound to go off.' "Who is this master of yours?"

"You know of him, his name is Akasuna no Sasori, the best puppeteer in the Elemental Nations."

The old man nearly choked on his spit, 'Sasori! How in the hell did that happen?!'

"Don't worry about it too much Old Man, it isn't that surprising."

'Not that surprising?!'

"Anyway, is it okay if I check if this place has changed? I promise no harm will come to them unless I am attacked."

"Naruto, I want you to stay, but I'll be honest, they haven't changed at all, they still celebrate, so I recommend that you go to the village that you would fall back on, but the only way I'll give you my full consent is if you find some way to visit at least once a month, and if that method is not fast enough, then once every two months."

Naruto looked shocked that the Old Man had said that, he actually said his own villagers were bad, but his eyes softened as he realized the extent of the grandfatherly love the Sandaime had for him.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Jiji, you truly do think of me as a grandchild. Don't worry about me visiting, from where I'm going, it'll only take two or three days to get back here."

"Where are you going anyway Naruto?"

"To Kumo, to the Rai no Kuni, to my future."

"Kumo? Why there?"

"Kiri is currently in a civil war, Iwa dislikes me, Suna isn't really my type, and I'm obviously not staying here. It's a logical choice, and if I become Raikage, then I can work out an alliance between us. Plus lightning is a cool element." The Sandaime sweat dropped at the last reason. "Really? You like lightning? I always thought fire would be your thing." "While I do enjoy an explosion once in a while, I like blinky lights." Naruto smiled and looked out the window. "Jiji, I think I should go now, I feel like I've spent enough time here, it still brings back bad memories whenever I look upon the village." The Sandaime's face became downcast at that. "I see, I hope your new life works out for you Naruto, and I wish you luck." "Thank you. I'll be off then."

With that, Naruto disappeared in a normal styled **Shunshin**.

Outside Konoha

Naruto turned to look at the village that brought him so much pain, and he felt the urge to destroy it, and he quickly squashed the feeling, it would do no good to use that anger on something so unworthy, he should best save it to take out any strong shinobi that decided to attack him.

He turned and channeled chakra into his legs, and he leapt. Well, flew or glided would be a more appropriate word. He 'jumped' and easily got fifty feet in the air in a few seconds. He hit the maximum height that his 'jump' could reach and he seemingly hovered there, until gravity reared its head in defiance. He started falling, but before he even fell 10 feet, he summoned his metal sand. It formed a cloud under him and he stayed in the air with nothing but the metal underneath him. K

Naruto found out he could do 'fly' per say when he channeled chakra into his sand and commanded it to go up. Then he could command the shape of it and the speed of it so long as he channeled chakra into it.

Naruto commanded his sand to travel north-east toward Kumo and the metal cloud took off at Jonin-level speeds towards the mountainous terrain that Kumo inhabited.

**Two days later**

Naruto gazed at the mountain before him, it was huge and was home to the most militarized Shinobi Village in the world. Ominous lightning clouds surrounded the mountain like a veil, challenging all that dared to enter. He smirked, "So this is the Raijin Mountain? It doesn't look so tough."

He commanded his sand around the mountain to look for the entrance. So long as Kumo had alliances, there had to be pathways that were big enough for large shipments to enter, and once he found it, he would request an audience with the Raikage and see if he could join Kumo.

He searched for about an hour and couldn't find anything, and he was about to blast a hole in the mountain until he saw a trade caravan coming up the road towards the seemingly entrance-less mountain. He watched it go straight towards the mountain until it stopped directly in front of the mountain. The area around the caravan shook until lines appeared in a box formation around the caravan and the ground around the caravan sunk into the earth without a sound. The caravan lowered and then he saw the ground fix itself. He shook his head at how paranoid Kumo was, and he lowered himself until he stood in the same spot the caravan once was. He resealed the metal sand and he prepared himself for the Shinobi that were bound to come. He waited for half an hour for anyone to show up, when he finally felt chakra signatures coming from the mountain. He waited, and then suddenly a doorway appeared from the mountain and was lined with lightning chakra. He watched the giant doors open, 'Obviously meant to be an intimidation tactic.' The doors finally fully opened and he was immediately surrounded by BOLT, Kumo's version of ANBU. There was sword points at each of his vital points, yet he didn't even flinch. He watched the Raikage and another dark-skinned man of the same size walk towards him. He waited until they were only a few feet in front of him.

"Oh my, such a welcoming party for me? I feel honored." The Raikage glared at him. "Who are you boy? Who do you work for?" "I work for no one at the moment, and that is the actual reason I am here today. I wish to become a Shinobi of Kumo." A looked particularly stunned at that. "Why would you come here gaki? Why would I want you to become a Shinobi of Kumo?" "There are many reason you would want me to be here, but let's start with the main one. I have the Metal Release bloodline and have full control of it. "Prove it." "Tell the Shinobi with swords to back off first." "BOLT, stand down!" "Hai!"

The BOLT jumped away and landed in front of the Raikage kneeling.

"Prove to me your bloodline and you may join."

"As you wish Raikage-sama."

Naruto jumped back and started collecting chakra and metal from the earth at an astonishing rate.

"**Kinton: Kinzoku Ryū"**

Slowly metal sand gathered, so Naruto applied more chakra and a huge dragon made of metal formed. It was the size of Gamabunta and had a wing span twice that size. It had horns that curved from it head to it's eyes and they pointed forward. It had glowing yellow eyes that shone with lightning chakra. Steam came from it's mouth and quickly made it hot in the area around it. It looked towards the sky and roared so loud the ground rumbled. It looked towards them and molten metal dripped from his mouth. It looked at them and they felt a primal fear deep in their hearts. They looked back at Naruto and saw he was panting hard, and he sweat dripping off of him. "I haven't mastered my fire and lightning affinities yet so it's hard to make the completer version of him, but I haven't named him yet. When I use this jutsu he has a form of sentience, but I can't think of a name."

"Gaki?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well Uzumaki Naruto, welcome to Kumo."

**And done. I did it, I thought of Naruto's strongest Kinton Jutsu and this is it. Also, HINATA TO THE HAREM?! That's a poll right now. Also, give me some names for the dragon, make it something cool.**

**Ja Ne, Ten-Tailed Dragon**


End file.
